Overflowing
by Empunya Tunjung
Summary: Borok itu sudah sampai ke akarnya dan membuatnya jijik setengah mati. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Shoyo kembali padanya hanyalah dirinya sendiri. Ia harus berusaha sendiri. Tak ada yang cukup bernyali untuk menentang kelompok paling berbahaya di Jepang selain seorang ibu yang harga dirinya dihancurkan saat bayinya diambil begitu saja dari sisinya. DaichixFem!Koushi
1. Chapter 1

**Catatan dan peringatan:** Gender bender. Female!Sugawara Koushi. Alternate Universe. Fanfiksi berchapter banyak.

 **Disclaimer** : Anime-manga Haikyuu (plot cerita, karakter di dalamnya, dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan itu) sepenuhnya adalah milik Furudate Harucchi _sensei_. Adapun saya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk digunakan di dalam fanfiksi ini sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil sedikitpun dan tidak memiliki niat untuk merugikan Harucchi _sensei_ sedikitpun. Adapun kalian seminimalnya belilah komik Haikyuu jika sudah tersedia di kotamu untuk mendukung kerja Harucchi _sensei_ dan seri anime-manga kesayangan kita semua ini.

.

"Tidak. Tidak. Daichi! Daichi! Dia anakku! Shoyo! Jangan Shoyo. Kumohon!"

Ia terjatuh dari ranjangnya, sebelah kakinya tersangkut besi penahan di pinggiran kasurnya, infusnya lepas dan menimpanya, membuat keributan di ruangan kecilnya. Selang-selang membeliti tubuh si perak, sementara wanita itu terus menerus berteriak, kesakitan, menggapai-gapai. Tangisannya tumpah sedari tadi, membikin buruk wajah ayunya. Mulutnya tak berhenti berteriak, menyumpahi si hitam yang hanya menatapnya dingin sambil menggendong bayi jingga yang mulai bangun dan merengek.

Koshi meraung. Tangannya masih menggapai-gapai ke udara di atasnya, tubuhnya mencondong, mendongak ke atas, kakinya tak bisa ia lepaskan, dan ia tak mampu. "DAICHI! BANGSAT! SHOYO ANAKKU! JANGAN AMBIL!"

Daichi tak mempedulikan jeritan si perak. Ia berjalan cepat keluar, membawa anak mereka yang baru dilahirkan dua jam yang lalu. Meninggalkan Koshi yang masih berteriak frustasi. Anak buahnya mendorong dan menolak siapapun yang berusaha merebut bayi jingga yang diambilnya. Mengancam orang-orang yang berusaha mencegahnya pergi dengan tatapan tajam dan intimidasinya. Penjaga keamanan rumah sakit datang terlambat dan tak berdaya menghadapi kekuatan Tanaka, tangan kanannya.

Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan Sawamura Daichi. Tak ada yang bisa memisahkannya dari anak kandungnya sendiri.

.

Tak ada yang lebih dibenci Sugawara Koshi selain Sawamura Daichi. Mantan kekasih sekaligus ayah dari anaknya. Ia tak sadar bahwa ia hamil saat mereka berpisah. Ia sudah terlanjur muak pada orang itu sehingga ia tak memintai pertanggungjawaban dan bahkan menolak pinangannya untuk menjadi istri bagi pemimpin grup Sawamura itu saat didengar Daichi mantan kekasihnya tengah mengandung darah dagingnya. Perempuan perak itu lupa kenapa ia bisa begitu membenci orang itu—bukan karena orang itu _yakuza_ , Koshi mengetahuinya dalam seketika ketika mereka baru saling mengenal—karena kali ini kebencian dan dendamnya jauh lebih besar daripada muaknya di masa lalu. Amarah meledak begitu mengetahui fakta bahwa anaknya—yang begitu dikasihi dan didambanya—direbut Daichi begitu saja darinya. Dari seorang wanita lemah yang kelelahan setelah melahirkan putranya.

Tak ada lelaki paling brengsek di dunia ini selain Sawamura Daichi.

Polisi tak mengacuhkan aduannya karena Sawamura adalah klan _yakuza_ terbesar di Jepang. Mereka menyuap kepolisian dan hakim, membungkam segala hal yang mencoba menghentikan semua usaha mereka. Sekalipun kasus Koshi diterima dan mereka akhirnya sampai di persidangan, hasilnya tetap akan membuat Koshi berpisah dari putra tunggalnya. Hakim dan jaksa penuntut serta para juri akan selalu memihak pada Sawamura. Hak asuh Shoyo tetap dipegang orang itu, meskipun Daichi dan Koshi tidak terikat pernikahan—Daichi tetaplah ayah biologis Shoyo.

Dan si perak membenci kerusakan yang terjadi di negeri ini. Borok itu sudah sampai ke akarnya dan membuatnya jijik setengah mati. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Shoyo kembali padanya hanyalah dirinya sendiri. Ia harus berusaha sendiri. Tak ada yang cukup bernyali untuk menentang kelompok paling berbahaya di Jepang selain seorang ibu yang harga dirinya dihancurkan saat bayinya diambil begitu saja dari sisinya.


	2. Chapter 2

Eita tergagap. Dia bahkan tak sanggup membalas tatap Koshi yang berdiri dan menunduk padanya yang terduduk lemah. Eita hanya memegangi pipinya yang basah karena jus yang disiramkan Koshi kepadanya sementara seluruh tubuhnya membeku karena kejut atas apa yang tak disangkanya akan ia dapatkan. Pun Keiji dan Tooru tak ada yang berani berbicara hingga si perak berujar, "Menyerah saja, katamu? Kupikir kalian teman-teman yang mengerti kondisiku dan bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan juga. Shoyo adalah anakku. Kalian tidak pernah merasa kehilangan anak kalian sehingga bisa-bisanya kalian menyuruhku untuk menyerah mendapatkan anakku kembali hanya karena musuhku adalah _yakuza_."

Keiji berdiri dan menenangkan si perak yang wajahnya mulai memerah karena amarah itu. Si hitam berkata lembut pada Koshi, "Tenanglah, Koshi- _san_. Maafkan kami. Sungguh."

Ditampik Koshi tangan Keiji yang tadinya memegangi pundak si perak. Ia menyambar tasnya dan pergi dari rumah makan itu. Rumah makan langganannya dan teman-temannya selama ini. Kini ia bersumpah takkan sudi untuk menginjakkan kaki di restoran itu jika ada salah satu dari teman-temannya yang ada di sana.

Perasaan Koshi hancur. Nyaris semua orang yang dikenalnya dan mengetahui kondisinya hanya menyarankannya untuk membiarkan saja Daichi menghancurkan harga dirinya dan memulai cerita baru dengan lelaki lain yang lebih bermartabat dari si hitam. Ini bukan masalah hidup Koshi, tapi ini mengenai kehidupan Shoyo, darah dagingnya. Hidup Koshi adalah Shoyo, dan ia tak sudi bayinya berada dalam lingkaran penuh manusia-manusia jahanam dan dibesarkan oleh raja iblis biadab yang menjauhkannya dari buah hatinya.

Ia lupa tepatnya kapan pertama kali melihat wajah pria itu. Yang ia ingat adalah bahwa bisa-bisanya dirinya justru terpesona pada sosok preman yang keluar dari sebuah salon setelah menghajar habis seluruh pegawainya. Membiarkan darah menggenang dan diperlihatkan ke siapapun yang ada di jalanan saat itu.

" _Waka_." Begitulah Daichi dulu itu dipanggil oleh anak buahnya yang mengikuti langkah orang itu seperti anak itik yang mengekori induknya. Rambutnya sedikit jabrik dulu itu, tidak sependek sekarang. Ada ujung tato terlihat dari kemejanya yang tidak terkancing dua di atas. Memelototi Koshi selama tiga detik di tepian jalan saat si gadis perak berjalan santai dengan kawan-kawannya. Matanya besar dan menyeramkan sebelum ia buat melembut saat membalas pelototan mata cokelat Koshi. Dia tidak tersenyum, tapi tatapannya tak lepas dari Koshi meskipun sudah ditinggal si perak pergi melenggang jauh dengan malu-malu. Diakui Koshi, dia begitu terpana pada sosok laki-laki itu di pandangan pertamanya.

Koshi bahkan tidak menyangkal saat ia dan Tooru sudah menghilang dari hadapan kelompok _yakuza_ itu dan kawannya menggodanya, "Wajahmu merah, sayang. Jangan katakan kau terpesona pada orang yang tadi."

"Dia _yakuza_ , Tooru. Sudahlah." Koshi tertawa pelan, membuatnya bercanda meskipun ia gagal karena semu di pipi. Oikawa Tooru tertawa pelan dan manis sambil mencubit pipi si perak. Digandengnya tangan Koshi dan katanya, "Iwa- _chan_ -ku juga _yakuza_ , _sweetheart_. Apa yang perlu di-'sudah'-kan?"

"Aku masih pacaran dengan Kamasaki."

"Kau bertengkar dengannya." Tooru mendelik bosan. "Dan dia sudah kedapatan selingkuh dengan Futakuchi. Kau masih ingin mempertahankan hubungan kalian?"

Koshi mendesah panjang. Tujuannya bersenang-senang hari ini adalah untuk melupakan perseteruannya sejenak dengan laki-laki itu. Orang tuanya terlanjur menyukai Kamasaki karena sama-sama berasal dari Miyagi, karena itu perpisahan keduanya sulit dilakukan meski sudah tak ada cinta lagi di antara keduanya. "Tapi ak—"

" _Ane-san_! _Ane-san_ dengan rambut perak—yang terurai."

Itu suara yang jelek. Serak dan sedikit tinggi, tapi itu suara laki-laki. Terdengar dari arah belakang keduanya dan memotong ujaran si perak. Koshi dan Tooru menoleh, memohon agar bukan salah satu dari mereka yang dimaksud karena dari suaranya saja pun keduanya merasa suara itu berasal dari orang yang cukup bermasalah dengan tenggorokannya.

Dan benar. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut _mohawk_ dan bekas luka di sepanjang lehernya terlihat menyeramkan. Bisa diduga Koshi bahwa luka itu lah yang mempengaruhi suaranya menjadi begitu jelek dan melengking. Dan tak perlu banyak tanda lagi untuk membuktikan bahwa orang itu adalah _yakuza_.

Orang itu cepat berlari ke arah mereka. Terengah-engah dengan wajah merah karena kurang oksigen dan berhenti tepat di depan keduanya. Bisa dirasa Koshi Tooru memegangi tangannya erat, sementara Koshi sendiri merogoh tas tangannya dan mengambil penyemprot merica jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Orang itu mendesah panjang terlebih dulu, "Akhirnya terkejar juga."

"Jika kau ingin kami tutup mulut atas apa yang kalian lakukan pada orang-orang di salon tadi—" Tooru menatap Koshi dan saling mengangguk sambil menelan air liur dengan kesulitan, "—kami sepakat untuk diam."

Pemuda _mohawk_ itu tertawa. Tangannya mengibas dan ia menggeleng, "Bukan. Bukan itu. _Ane-san_ rambut perak, _waka_ kami ingin tahu namamu. Dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganmu."

Koshi terpaku. Tangan yang ada di dalam tasnya terjatuh dan dia tertawa pelan dengan tak percaya. Tooru mencolek pinggangnya dengan geli dan terlihat sama merasa lucunya. Si rambut _mohawk_ menatap heran keduanya sebelum Koshi tersenyum lembut. Ia menatap jauh ke belakang tempat si _mohawk_ berasal dan melihat dua buah mobil hitam dikelilingi orang-orang menyeramkan berjas gelap dan suram. Pintu kaca dua mobil itu tertutup, tapi entah bagaimana Koshi tahu bahwa sang waka memperhatikan dari salah satunya.

"Namamu siapa, _mohawk-san_?" Koshi masih memberikan senyuman tipis.

"Eh, aku Yamamoto Taketora."

"Nah, Tora- _chan_. Katakan pada _waka_ -mu bahwa jika dia ingin mengenalku, datang padaku sendiri dan minta namaku sendiri. Menangkan hatiku dengan cara laki-laki dan bukan cara _yakuza_."

Senyuman Koshi simpul dan tertuju pada mobil di belakang sebelum ia berbalik dan menarik Tooru menjauh. Bisiknya pada sang kawan, "Aku akan memutuskan Kamasaki nanti malam."

"Ah, Koshi- _chan_ , kau nakal sekarang."

.

Pintu mobilnya ia banting keras-keras dan Koshi tersedu di dalam mobil. Sudah dua bulan Koshi berusaha menuntut ketua grup Sawamura, namun tak ada satupun instansi yang sudi membantunya. Bahkan ketika ia mencoba membawa masalahnya ke kementrian hukum dan HAM, meminta bantuan kelompok aktivis dan relawan pemberdayaan wanita maupun perlindungan anak, semuanya mendadak menutup pintu mereka, mengakhiri telepon, tak membalas emailnya ketika tahu bahwa lawan mereka adalah Sawamura.

Kepalanya ia hantamkan dua kali ke kemudi sementara hidungnya kembali memerah dan dipenuhi ingus. Rambutnya yang terikat terasa membikinnya pusing dan ditariknya dengan kuat sanggul sederhananya. Membiarkan rambutnya terurai berantakan dan berjatuhan. Dadanya terasa perih dipenuhi air susu yang tak setetes pun sempat dirasai Shoyo, putranya. Ia merasa sesak, napasnya kesusahan karena air mata terjatuh ke hidungnya. Helai-helai rambutnya yang terikut basah menempel ke wajahnya. Matanya beberapa detik memburam sebelum air mata jatuh kembali. Dan ia merasa gerah dan terkekang.

Ia akan memotong rambutnya. Dan berjuang dengan caranya sendiri.


End file.
